


The Beautiful Struggle

by stella_bomb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_bomb/pseuds/stella_bomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after another one of my stories, The Way We Are. Upon returning to Konoha, Sasuke finds out he has a son with Sakura. However, pride, past mistakes, and ambiguous relationships forces the pair to struggle to find happiness as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Child

_I watched Sasuke walk away from my apartment. From the bottom of my heart I wanted to call out to him. I wanted to ask if we could give it a chance. No matter what happens or how much we change, no one ever forgets their first love._

_But my pride weighed me down. As much as I wanted him, I couldn't love a man who couldn't love me back._

* * *

**Six years later…**

Sasuke watched the sky pass by lazily while the driver of the horse drawn cart patted his loyal steed. Years had passed since he has been to Konoha. In that time he had set out on a journey that was partial punishment, partial training, and partial spiritual cleansing. He left Konoha as a traitor in order to seek revenge against his brother. Those events have passed, Itachi was dead, and Sasuke came to realize he had no plans after his revenge. He had nowhere to go and nothing to do so he returned to Konoha. Technically, he should have been punished for his crimes, but strong voices came to his defense negotiating for a way to clear his name. Kakashi had suggested sending Sasuke on a journey to embark on harsh training to clear his mind and purge his soul of any lingering doubts about the past. Sasuke would be traveling alone. If he decided to slack off, it would be evident through his character and thus actual consequences would be discussed. Tsunade accepted the terms. She was glad that finally the ruckus made by Team 7 would finally calm down. She just wanted to deal with this matter quietly.

It has been about six years since he started that journey.

He doesn't know very much about what has happened in the past six years. In accordance with his strict training, his only correspondences were short letters sent at regular intervals to indicate that he was still alive. His movement around the country made it impossible for anyone to write back.

When he arrived at the village, he reported to Tsunade right away.

Sasuke stood in Tsunade's office feeling out of place. With worn out clothing and a tattered knapsack, Sasuke stuck out like a sore thumb in the pristine environment of Tsunade's office. Looking at his shabby reflection in the marble tiled ground, Sasuke wondered if this was where he belonged. Tsunade sat at her desk, hands folded in front of her in a very official way.

"You will continue your training here under close and strict supervision of our specialized staff. To tell the truth it's hard to carve a place for you because of your past record and how long you've been gone. That being the case, the only choice you have is to start at the bottom."

Sasuke nodded. He had caused Tsunade a lot of trouble in the past. More trouble than she was willing to deal with, quite frankly. Looking at him now, though, she could not help seeing that this man, this boy, really has nothing. No family, no physical home to return to. He only has whatever it is that he carries in his raggedy knapsack. The Uchiha clan has truly fallen from grace.

"As for your housing situation, you can stay at the bunks in our training facility until you've figured yourself out."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with a serious and somehow curious expression. "What are your plans now, Sasuke-kun?"  
After giving the question some thought, Sasuke shook his head and said "I don't know." Prompting a concerned look on Tsunade's face.  
"I see. Well, you don't have to answer that right away. Think about it. There must be something for you here."

Sasuke stood silently. Tsunade spun her chair around to survey the landscape through the windows behind her. After a few months of contemplation, Sasuke could hear Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. She shuffled for some paper in her pockets.

"Have you thought about Sakura, Sasuke-kun?"Tsunade asked looking at him carefully.  
"A few times."  
Tsunade paused, looking as though she were thinking about something thoroughly. "Sakura is one of my most beloved students. I love her as I would love my own daughter." Tsunade turned around and placed a folded piece of paper on the table. "If you want to go see her, you can arrange for transportation here. She's not in Konoha, but she's nearby."

Sasuke nodded again as he picked up the piece of paper and tucked it away in his knapsack. Listening to Sasuke's solemn steps as he left the room, Tsunade caught a glimpse of her reflection in a picture that was given to her by Sakura about two years ago. She touched the surface of the picture in which Sakura smiled so happily along with her two companions. It was the happiest Sakura had ever been up to that point. However, whenever Tsunade looked at this picture, a certain heaviness weighed down on her heart.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the training facility later that day. The training facility itself served many purposes and so housed numerous men and women who were there for varying reasons. Sasuke was to receive specialized training, but him being there was mostly by virtue of him having nowhere else to go. The living quarters were more like open areas with beds in them. Anyone walking through any of the halls can easily see the residents of the cots so there was no privacy to speak of. Sasuske was given a cot in a shared area which also housed up to fifty other men of various ranks. Because Sasuke had just returned to Konaha, he was not assigned to stay near anyone else. The idea was to give him time to adjust to being in Konaha as well as allow Konaha's citizen have time to adjust to him.

Sasuke sat on his cot organizing his few possessions in the dresser nearby. From the distance he could hear footsteps walk towards his direction. He tried hard to ignore those steps, but the silence of the facility only made the sounds more noticeable. Two men walked conspicuously close to him as they passed by. Their cold stares lingered in his skin like a chilling wind. He could hear their whispers as they entered the hallway. Though the words were indiscernible, he could guess the nature of their comments.

It was like this everywhere. Regardless of the truth of his intentions Sasuke could only be viewed as a traitor. And why not? Didn't he simply leave Konoha to fulfill his own agenda at any cost? Didn't he associate with a man who threatened the very foundations of Konaha's existence? Understandably, the people of Konaha did not trust Sasuke.

Doing his best to pay no attention to this, Sasuke pulled out the piece of paper Tsunade handed him before he left. Sasuke wondered what he would gain from seeing Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke needed to be escorted to Sakura's the first time around.The journey to wherever Sakura was living was a few hours walk. It was definitely a hassle to get to. It had no name nor was it marked on any kind of map. It is nowhere near a main road to the village, nor are there any concessions to tide over a worn out traveler. You really needed a purpose to be getting to this place. It was not the kind of place you would just wander into.

Sasuke arrived just before night. The village seemed to melt into the somber glow of the setting sun. Few people were out at the moment. It almost felt like a ghost town.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to figure where he was going. The address he was given belonged to a small home. It was old, but well kept. Sasuke stepped up to the front door, but did nothing. It struck him that although he bothered to get here, he didn't actually have a purpose in mind.  _What am I doing here?_  he thought. A slight feeling of anxiety settled over Sasuke as he was at a loss on what to do.

Suddenly there was a presence from the other side of the door. Apparently whoever was home knew he was standing there. He had no choice but to knock.

Slowly, the door creaked open.

Clear green eyes watched Sasuke who stood there slightly stunned at the raven haired child who stood before him. The boy's eyes were unmistakable. They looked at Sasuke, unflinching, as though they looked right through him. Without a word, the child ran to the back. A few minutes later and old woman hobbled to the door, the child following close behind her clutching onto the hem of her kimono.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked in a typical old person voice.

Sasuke took a step forward, causing the child to take a step back. Sasuke looked at the child's reaction, surprised that he was feeling a little hurt.

"Is Haruno Sakura-san around?"  
"Ah, Sakura-chan? She's out at the market... May I ask who you might be?"

Sasuke looked down at the child who hasn't moved since reacting to Sasuke's first step.

"I'm an old friend."  
"Ah... Well, she left a little while ago so she should be back soon," she said apologetically "Would you like some tea while you wait?"

Immediately to the left of the entry way was a hall leading to two bedrooms and the bathroom. The old woman led Sasuke to the back of the house. This was the living/eating area which opened up to the kitchen and backyard. The door to the porch was left open to let the breeze in. In the center of the room is a low table with warm tea already prepared. For a second Sasuke thought it would be nice. Relaxing with some tea, listening to this kind old lady who is obviously oblivious of the situation talk about what's been happening with Sakura. Maybe Sakura will come home pleasantly surprised to see Sasuke has returned. However... Sasuke could feel the child's eyes watching him again. There was something strange between him and this child. Somehow he couldn't help feeling like this child was penetrating his defenses. Sasuke was feeling vulnerable.

"No thank you. I'll come back another time."

Before he could bow, he saw the old woman's face light up as she looked past Sasuke toward the hall behind him.

"Sakura-chan!"

The child excitedly bolted toward the front door, completely forgetting the intruder who stood in the eating area. Sasuke stood in place, not moving a muscle. He could hear footsteps from outside. The closer those steps came, the more his stomach turned in anticipation. Sasuke gulped while his eyes searched wildly at the entryway, which was obscured by the brightness coming from outside. She was coming.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" exclaimed the child as he ran outside.

Sasuke's eyes widen as the shadow of a man emerged from the blinding light. The sight of the child dangling around his shoulders could also be seen.

"Kaz-kun!" returned a familiar voice. "We brought dinner! Obaa-san, get the kitchen ready!"

Naruto stepped inside, holding up a few bags of groceries.

"Naruto-san, I hope you bought a lot of food. It looks like Sakura-chan has a guest." said the old lady.  
"Eh? A guest? Who?" Naruto said, a look of concern on his face.  
"He's in the back," the old woman said. "Come meet him.""Alright."

Naruto let go of Kaz and followed the old woman to the back. He was curious to see who would visit Sakura because few people do these days. Naruto peered ahead of him towards the back living area. No one was there, but something left behind in the air felt different. Naruto could tell immediately that  _he_ returned.


	2. Oh Well

"Thanks for dinner." Naruto said to Sakura who stood at the door way to see her friend off.  
"Thank you for coming." Sakura smiled. She could not survive without Naruto's support.  
"I'll get going now." Naruto said.  
"Take care, Naruto."

With a warm smile, Naruto skipped off towards the direction of Konoha. Having this sort of routine was really nice for him. It was a family like environment that he knew little of for most of his life his life. And he loved it.

As he reached the halfway point between Sakura's and Konoha, he noticed a lone figure walking slowly. He immediately identified the figure as Sasuke, who he knew came to the house, but ran away before anyone would see him. That coward. In the distance, Sasuke didn't seem to notice Naruto approaching his direction. The casual way Sasuke seemed to ignore Naruto's presence as well as the fact that he was walking away from Sakura without a care was getting on Naruto's nerves. Does Sasuke even realize what's going on?

Naruto ran towards Sasuke and grabbed him aggressively by the collar of his shirt. The word coward kept echoing through his mind.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Naruto demanded shaking Sasuke in his grip. "Where the fuck have you been all this time?"

Sasuke found himself caught in Naruto's furious gaze.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Sasuke said aggressively loosening himself from Naruto's grip. "You know where I've been."

Naruto let go of Sasuke, taking a few steps away while scratching his head furiously. Naruto was angry, but mostly he was conflicted. He could recognize what Sasuke's return could mean, especially for Kaz. On the other hand, he wondered about his own role. Is there really something Sasuke could give Kaz and Sakura that Naruto couldn't give? The prospect made him a little angry. He couldn't help thinking they didn't need Sasuke. But…

"I know," Naruto finally said "I know."

Naruto walked away from Sasuke scowling again. Naruto tried his best to clear his mind out. Fine, Sasuke is here. Fine. That Sasuke was even here to begin with must mean he had something in mind. Naruto decided he would try to work with Sasuke. For Kaz's sake and for Sakura's.

"Did you see them?" Naruto asked  
"No," was Sasuke's quiet reply  
"Are you _going_ to see them?"

No answer.

"What are you planning to do then?" Naruto said with a slight tone of frustration.  
Sasuke paused. "I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder in anger "You mean you came out all this way for no particular reason? Do you how Sakura is doing? Do you even know who that kid is?"

Again there was no answer.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto said turning his back to Sasuke once again.

Sasuke watched Naruto in his anger. He knew Naruto was right. He knew Naruto was only saying these things in Sakura and that boy's interest. Of course Naruto was angry. But so was Sasuke. There's something about this entire conversation that is bothering him.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I just got back after being gone for years. I don't know what's going on. How the fuck am I supposed to know what to do?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised at his outburst. It's true. Exactly what can Sasuke do in his position? Naruto sighed.

"Let me tell you this," Naruto said. "We both know it's not easy growing up without a family… So why is it that we give in to the same mistakes?"

Naruto reached for his wallet and handed Sasuke a recent picture of the boy and Sakura. In the picture the boy held onto her smiling as she looked down at him lovingly.

"His name is Haruno Kazuo. He was born six years ago, a little less than a year after you left. He's a good boy. Patient, kind, a little quiet. But he's more tenacious than he looks. Especially now and especially about Sakura."

Naruto walked passed Sasuke.

"It's okay if you disappointment me, Sasuke," Naruto said without turning to look at him. "But I won't forgive you if you let Sakura or Kaz-kun down. Not anymore." 

* * *

 

Five days a week Kaz went to school. Whenever Naruto could, he would come by during the day to train with Sakura, then pick up Kaz from school to spend time with him. Today Naruto had a mission for the morning, so he said he would pick Kaz up after school and bring him home. Not wanting to waste the day, Sakura decided to head to the river so she could work out on her own. Despite her situation, Sakura wanted to be prepared as much as possible. There wasn't much else for her to do anyway. Sakura closed the door behind her as she head toward the river. From the ground she could see a long shadow stand before her.

"It's been a while…" the shadow said.

Looking up at that familiar voice, she saw Sasuke. Hands shoved into his pockets, he looked at her with a familiar stern face. Sasuke looked at Sakura as the breeze blew her shoulder length hair past her cheeks. She wore a red tank top, similar to what most Anbu members wear. She also had plain black bottoms that held up above her knees, and black sandals. Surprisingly, Sakura seemed like she's been training as hard as ever despite having had a child. She looked at him for a long while, a placid expression on her face. She was neither surprised nor excited to see him. Closing her eyes, she gestured for Sasuke to enter her home.

"It's quiet up here," Sakura said conversationally. "It's kind of nice. Kaz can live in peace."

Sakura set down a cup of tea for Sasuke before settling down with her own drink. Trees swayed peacefully as Sasuke and Sakura sat quietly staring into different spaces. Slowly, Sakura's eyes began to wander in the direction of her guest who was close enough for her to notice the details of his body. The clothes he wore were plain and worn out. Whatever it was that Sasuke was doing kept him in great shape. Through his plain clothing she could still see his well sculpted contours. Her eyes then wandered up his arm which she noticed were scattered with scars.

"So how was your jour—"

Sakura was stopped midsentence as Sasuke suddenly seized her into his arms and gripped her tightly to his body. Instantly flushed by the close contact, Sakura remained still. The warmth of their embrace was lightly intoxicating, dulling her active attention as well as her ability to defend herself when Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sasuke kissed her hungrily and with force. Sakura found herself getting caught up in his pace. She felt as though he was melting her into his arms, sinking deeper and deeper into the inescapable feeling of want.

She struggled a bit. She tried to wiggle her way out of his grip, let out muffled sounds of protest. But Sasuke's grip only tightened around her. Her mind started running in circles, but they weren't going fast enough for her to escape the moment. This isn't what she wanted. This is not what I want, she kept thinking. But the truth is, she wasn't struggling that hard.

It would be so easy.

Sakura's muscles relaxed. Sensing this, Sasuke slowly lowered her down to the ground, touching and kissing her rampantly everywhere. He wanted every piece of her. He found himself drowning his senses with sensations of her. The faint smell of flowers, the indescribable taste of her skin, the feel of her silky hair, the sound of her muffled moans and quiet sighs, the look of strained pleasure the descended on her face as he touched her. Sasuke tentatively pulled at the lower hem of her shirt to indicate he was going to remove it. It seemed like he was at least giving her the choice.

Oh well, she thought, Oh well…

* * *

Naruto, who was given a key by Sakura, approached the door to her house to let Kaz in.  Kaz was straddling behind because he was still fussing with some treats he bought for his mother. Naruto froze as he held his key up to the lock. He was there. Naruto could feel it, Sasuke's presence. And it wasn't so much that Sasuke was there that bothered him. It was something else.

"Kaz-kun…" Naruto said quietly. "You wait right there. Don't go inside and don't make any noise… I need to check something."

"Al-alright…" the boy said, looking serious.

Kaz knew something was wrong. The look on Naruto's face said it all. Naruto opened the door and stepped inside. At the entry way he could see Sasuke's shoes placed near the wall. The house was quiet.

"Sakura…"

It was Sasuke's voice. In the distance Naruto could hear the quiet sound of rustling coming from the direction of the living room. Frowning, Naruto turned to leave. The desire to slam the door shut pulsated through his arm as he held the door knob. He pulled his arm back. Just as he was about to swing he heard Sakura sigh. _What am I doing?_ Naruto thought to himself as the tension dispelled. He closed the door quietly and walked towards Kaz who didn't move but was clearly worried. Naruto shook off his disappointment and approached Kaz with a smile.

"Your mama has a friend over," Naruto said while patting Kaz on his head. "I think it would be better if you stayed at Obaa-san's house tonight."  
Kaz looked at his house, still worried about what's going on. Without taking his eyes off the house, Kaz asked Naruto "Will I ever meet her friend?"

Naruto paused. "Probably… If you're really worried, Kaz-kun, I'll stay too. It could be like a sleep over!"  
Kaz looked from his house to Naruto and back again. "Will Mama be alright?" he asked.  
Another pause. "Yeah. I think she'll be alright."  
"Okay…"

Kaz slowly backed away from his home to follow Naruto. In his mind, he was still worried. But if Naruto-nii was there to ensure him, Kaz will trust him.

* * *

Sakura drowsily opened one eye, then the other. She is capable of being a morning person, but for some reason she was having a hard time this morning. She almost felt she were too drunk to care about getting up. Unwilling to face the new day, Sakura turned over and let herself fall asleep for a little bit longer. Well, at least Kaz doesn't have school today…

Sakura's eyes shot open. _Kaz!_ She realized she didn't see Kaz last night. She looked down to her left. Sasuke was there, still asleep. She stared at him, then looked at herself after realizing she wasn't wearing any clothing, then noticed he wasn't wearing anything either. Slowly it dawned upon her what happened. Immediately frustrated, Sakura needed to give Sasuke the boot.

"Sasuke." She said shaking him awake "Sasuke, you need to leave."  
"Wh-whhaaatt?" he asked, too drowsy to understand.  
"You need to leave, Sasuke. Get out of here."  
"But—"  
"Please. Just leave."

Confused and still drowsy, Sasuke left without protest.

Sakura watched him as he faded into the horizon. She had made a mistake. Still tired from her sleep, Sakura reached for a drawer on her bedside table where an old, unopened pack of cigarettes hid underneath some old letters. Pushing aside the letters that covered her secret, she let her hands touch the surface of the plastic wrapper, longing for a breath of tobacco. She picked it up, toyed with the idea of opening and having just one even though it's been years since she had a smoke. It was so tempting… Sakura felt herself feeling slightly jittery as the desire to smoke came back to her.

"Shit!" she muttered to herself in frustration as she crumpled the pack in her hand. Throwing the pack against the wall, Sakura sat herself down on her bed. She didn't move for a long time.

She needed to see Kaz.

Sakura rushed to Obaa-san's house. Naruto had Kaz. She knew Obaa-san was the only other place Kaz could possibly be. As she ran, should could feel desperation rise inside of her. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she held them back. She did NOT want to cry. Stopping, she stared at the ground to regulate her breathing. For some reason it was hard.

"Sakura-chan…" she could hear in the distance "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up to see Naruto coming from the direction of Obaa-san. A few paces before him was Kaz who was steadily running toward Sakura.

"Mama!" Kaz exclaimed excitedly as he let her scoop him into her arms.

Kaz nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck contentedly. He betrayed no feelings of anger or frustration over not being able to come home. He seemed happy as usual. Sakura fell to her knees while still holding Kaz as the weight of her guilt and disappointment finally hit her. Falling to her knees with Kaz still in her arms, Sakura began to cry.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Kaz asked.  
"I'm sorry I left you alone, Kaz." Sakura said "I'm sorry."


	3. Sparks

Sakura sat on the porch with her back leaning against the door sill. She watched the lazy clouds roll over the autumn sky. Kaz snuggled in her arms asleep. She smiled to herself. Kaz always wants to act like an adult, but like most kids he'll fall asleep anywhere in any position. Her grip around her son tightened with affection, the warmth of his little body was welcomed in the cool, crisp air.

Sakura hadn't planned on becoming a mother so soon in her life. She wanted one, certainly, but she wanted to enjoy her youth, mostly through self-indulgence. Prior to becoming a mother, Sakura was a chain-smoking workaholic with a taste for alcohol. She loved dating. Dealing with men was a fun game. They all want the same thing and she had the power to give it to them. But she also had the power to take it away and she loved it. Tsunade was worried that Sakura had developed a phobia towards commitment, though Sakura assured her if the right man came she would settle down. She was just having fun while she could.

Then she became a mother. Sakura made a lot of personal sacrifices she honestly did not want to make. She gave up smoking, drinking, and even her binge dating. In retrospect, she could have been bitter about having to change for kids she didn't even want, but she found that it wasn't the case.

There is an existence in this world that couldn't survive without her. It is amazing to know that there is someone who will depend on her without question. In turn that someone loves her unconditionally, even when she is at her lowest. Sakura gave up a lot of things for Kaz, but in the end, her well being is as dependant on Kaz as he is on her. This couldn't be truer especially in this past year.

Kaz is the only person who would meet her at the bottom of her pit.

Sakura found herself lulling off to sleep with Kaz still in her arms. She dreamt of the training ground in Konoha where she, Naruto, and Sasuke first learned to work together. She started training with Kaz pretty much as soon as he was able to walk. . Although he had just learned to walk steadily he proclaimed that he would protect his girls in that two-year-old only-somewhat-comprehensible speech. Sakura laughed at her son, who always wants to act like an adult.

The scenery shifted. She and a slightly older Kaz were just short of the main gates of Konoha. She and Kaz stood still in the rain. Sakura felt someone approaching her from behind. There was definitely something wrong.

" _Mama!"_  screamed the voice of a young girl.

Sakura jolted herself awake. Looking around her, she slowly pieced together that she was home and was safe. She looked down at Kaz who was still sleeping like a log. She tightened her grip around him once more.

"Sasuke and I need to talk," she said to her sleeping child. "Will you be alright?"

* * *

Naruto watched Sakura and Sasuke argue from the window in Tsunade's office . There was a lot of flailing arms, exasperated groans, and walking away from the speaker. When they yelled, both Tsunade and Naruto could hear them clearly.

When Tsunade heard from Naruto that Sakura wanted to have a talk with Sasuke somewhere other than her own home, Tsunade offered her personal courtyard that few people were allowed into. It is private, except for the window Naruto was presently staring out of. It is also smack in the middle of Konoha's headquarters so presumably it's safe.

Tsunade groaned out loud as she struggled to concentrate on her work while the blond haired ninja continued to brood at her window.

"Don't you have better things to do, Naruto-kun?"  
"I'm worried about Sakura," he said without taking his eyes off of the pair.  
"Sakura-chan will be fine," Tsunade replied while still shuffling through more papers. "She's in the middle of Konoha's most well protected building. If she needs to be somewhere safe, this place is it."  
"It's not that. I'm worried about her and Sasuke."

Tsunade looked up from her papers to see Naruto's serious expression. Her face softened. She could understand Naruto's feelings. She herself is unsure about her former pupil's relationship with Sasuke. There certainly are reasons for them to be together, but she had this feeling that they are not good for each other. The hokage wondered if she made the right choice to allow  Sasuke to see Sakura. Her most dedicated student seems to be attracted to drama. Sasuke probably had the same problem.

"They're both adults. I'm sure whatever conclusion they get to will at least be reasonable."

Just then, down in the courtyard, Sasuke forcefully grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her over to a corner of the courtyard that covered Naruto's view of their actions. Either Sasuke realized Naruto was watching, or they were going to start making out. Disgusted by his own conclusions, Naruto turned around in a huff and headed for the door.

Tsunade only watched as Naruto slammed the door on his way out.  _It's Naruto I feel sorry for at this_  point, she thought. Sighing, Tsunade looked out the window behind her desk to survey the busy streets of Konoha. She wondered if Sakura had the chance to have a look around after being gone so long. The hustle and bustle of life was as lively as ever. A sad expression descended upon Tsunade's face.

"The delicate peace of our village rests on the shoulders of those few who love their home," she said aloud to the landscape, the sound of Sakura and Sakura continuing to buzz in the background. "Will this ever change?"

* * *

Down at the courtyard Sakura wasn't sure how things got to this point. She originally wanted to talk to Sasuke about Kaz, but for some reason they are arguing about each other. They had been there for hours, but they only argued with each other in circles.

"If it has to be this way, then fine! I can handle it if you're only interested in being sex buddies."  
"Wait," Sasuke said with a look of annoyance. "I didn't say this was about sex. Don't put words in my mouth."  
"I don't know what else to think about it when all we've done so far  _is_  have sex. This is the first time we've even talked! I can't-"  
"Hey, it's not like you're making this easy either! Does he even know who his father is?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"It's just never come up. Besides it's not like we need—"

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura's wrist and yanked underneath a cluster of trees. Sakura was about to say ' _What the hell?'_  but was instead interrupted by Sasuke's harsh words as he leaned in close.

"Need what? You don't need me? I'm just trying to do the right thing here. Why do I have to sit here and listen to you blast me for being gone when I _had_ to be gone? Or is it because you already have Naruto? Because he's already playing daddy for you!"

Sakura was taken aback as though she had just been slapped in the face.

"Don't bring Naruto into this!" Sakura said, in a flustered voice at the same time her cheeks began to burn. "He's offered me nothing but his support and I won't let you bring him down for any reason."

Sasuke could tell she was dead serious about Naruto, but his own anger was honest.

"But I  _don't_  like it. I  _hate_  that Naruto is the one that is supporting you. It's the simple truth."

Sasuke paused, surprised at what he just said. He looked at Sakura who seemed equally surprised. The weight of his words began to sink in for the both of them, changing the atmosphere significantly.

Sasuke was jealous.

Whether Sasuke he genuine feelings for Sakura or not, the fact is that he was jealous of Naruto for being the man in her life. It didn't matter that Naruto wasn't exactly dating Sakura, Sasuke just didn't want Naruto to have anything to do with her.

"Is that so?" Sakura said lifting a single eyebrow in sudden amusement.

Sasuke caught a twinkle in Sakura's eyes. Her expression slowly melted into a look of mischief. It was the same kind of expression she gave him six years ago. Back to those two weeks they spent together.

"What are you smiling at?" Sasuke said in a voice that was a strange mix of a threat and playfulness. Sasuke leaned in further, holding Sakura by the jaw to tilt her face up to him his lips just inches away from hers. "I bet you're  _enjoying this_."

And in fact, Sakura was enjoying it. Love may be fundamentally missing in their relationship, but Sasuke's blatant jealously only gave her more power, a feeling she found herself getting easily reacquainted with.

"Oh, you know I am." She said

Sasuke battled back. Leaning in closer he threatened to steal her lips. Sakura's eyes only narrowed defiantly as a smirk crept up her mouth. She  _dared_  him to steal her lips. His kisses won't hurt her. The attraction that sparked between them was undeniable. Being with Sasuke brought her to a place that she was most comfortable. He brought her back to the raw, carnal feelings she indulged in before she became a mother. She could do as she pleased and act simply on her instincts.

It is in this space that she had control. She could taunt and tease Sasuke, showing him the female body that he so desired. She could give it to him if she felt like it, or take it away just as easily. Sakura realized this is what brought her and Sasuke together. Sasuke is probably the only person who could play this game with her without backing down.

Well, if that is the case, couldn't she and Sasuke simply hook up just as they were six years ago? Couldn't she go back to when she didn't have to worry about doing the right thing? Just like their first encounter, it would be so easy. Sakura's eyes dared Sasuke to kiss her. She dared him to ravage her because she knows he wants to, here in the open air of the courtyard, in plain view of Tsunade-sama who just may be watching. It really was just up to her to decide.

It could happen.

She wanted it to happen.

An image of her and Kaz standing in the rain flashed through her mind.

It shouldn't happen.

Playing this game with Sasuke was a nice thought, but Sakura did not belong to Sasuke, nor to Naruto, nor anyone else in Konoha. She released herself from Sasuke's grip.

"This isn't about me anymore," she said with her eyes closed. After a few moments of thought she looked at him, with the same clear eyes that had penetrated Sasuke when he first returned "Will you be in Kaz's life or won't you?"

* * *

In the distance, two figures sat at the top of the Hokage monument which overlooked the whole of Konoha. The pair watched the streets below. One of them, a young male, had his eyes transfixed on Konoha's headquarters, which he hasn't taken his eyes off of for hours. His partner, an older male, idly scanned the rest of the streets. Both wore protectors with the symbol of the Sound Village.

The younger male stood up suddenly. A crooked smile streaked across his face. At the street level, Sakura had just stepped out of the building. She shot a glance behind her just as a cold breeze blew by her shoulder. Sasuke followed behind her and noticed the suspicious look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she scanned the streets behind her and then finally the monument which seemed to be looking down at her. She saw nothing.

"No…" she said unconvinced. "It must be my imagination."

The young male began to laugh hysterically. "I found her." He said "I finally found her!"


	4. The Man in Her Life

Sasuke lay alone in his cot. The area which was supposed to be shared by a handful of other trainees is currently empty and has been since Sasuke had arrived. It was no secret to him that most people didn't trust him. He is, after all, the one who consorted with the very man who plotted against Konoha. Sasuke did in fact forsake the entire village just so he could further his own agenda. It was justified in one sense, but completely selfish in another. In a village where its citizens are fiercely proud of where they come from, treason is not taken lightly. There was no question why Sasuke slept alone, or why people stared at him on the streets, or why some even spat at his feet.

But Sasuke had no where else to go, even if he wanted to leave.

His technical "punishment" upon his return was no more than a slap on the wrist. Training on the road was nothing. The real punishment for his crimes is the backlash from his return, the fact that he would have to struggle to find a place for himself in Konoha. Sasuke laughed bitterly to himself in the silence of the room as he thought about how far he had fallen.

As a boy he was well respected for his potential. The future for him could have been bright and it would have been guaranteed because of his natural talent. Now, however, things are different. The name Uchiha no longer carries the same significance it once did. Internal conflicts, power struggles and everything else in between had plagued the Uchiha long before Sasuke's time. It was already an uphill battle and Sasuke personally sabotaged any chance of restoring the Uchiha name. Even if he tried, the respect the mighty clan once maintained would not come in his lifetime. Maybe not even the next…

Sasuke's mind wandered to Sakura and her child.

If he wanted to restore his clan, he already had a head start. But that child is more Sakura's than his. Sasuke couldn't even register that he had fathered a child. There was no paternal instinct in him. If Sasuke were to be perfectly honest, he had little to no feelings for Kazuo. That boy meant nothing to him.

But if that is the case, why was he even attempting to be there for Kaz? It was not as though Sakura obligated him to be anything to her son.

Sasuke closed his eyes in an attempt to force himself to sleep. These were questions he did not care to think about.

* * *

Naruto didn't need to be at Sakura's house just because it was his day off. Sakura insisted that he did so much for them even when he was working that he should take some time for himself to relax. Today, Kaz was still at school. Naruto thought it might be nice if he and Sakura picked up the young boy together. He assured her this is where he wanted to be.

Besides, Naruto had a plan.

He was (for damn sure!) going to let Sakura have it. He was going to tell her that Sasuke could not make her happy and probably won't be a good father for Kaz. He was also going to mention that Sasuke wasn't good for her health either because he knew Sakura started smoking again and that he had seen the pack of cigarettes she kept secretly was half empty. Naruto was going to lay it down for her good because Sasuke was obviously a bad idea.

Tension had been building in him since he realized Sasuke returned. It wasn't necessarily anger towards a specific person, just a general anxiety over everything. What worried him the most was what will happen from here on out. The quiet peace he and Sakura carved for Kaz was going to change. It's unclear to Naruto, who worries endlessly for this small family, whether these changes will be good or bad. Sakura made the final decision, but now it was his turn to speak his mind. Naruto fidgeted in his seat at Sakura's table. Despite his plan, he was a little nervous.

"Here you go, Naruto," Sakura hummed as she came out with tea and some snacks.

Naruto looked up at Sakura's cheerful expression. The words were right there on the tip of his tongue and all he had to do was let it out. Sakura looked at him smiling. She was in such a good mood, for what reason he wasn't sure. When Sakura perked up her eyes as if asking for what he wanted to say, Naruto looked away. The tension built up inside of him easily dissipated.  _Maybe now is not the right time_ _ **.**_  Who was he to unload his issues on her?

"That's a nice dress," Naruto said, gesturing at the white dress Sakura had on. It was a simple spaghetti strap dress with a drawstring around the waist that was used to tighten or loosen it as she pleased. Rather than flowing out, it fell straight down, reaching an inch or two above her knees. It was a nice change of pace from her normal black and red clothing.

"Oh thanks" she said. "Kaz picked it for me this morning."  
"Did he?" Naruto said chuckling. "I didn't know he was your personal stylist."  
"Not normally." Sakura placed the snacks down and took a seat next to Naruto. "I think he's just getting possessive because he knows he'll be meeting Sasuke tomorrow. You know how little kids are."

The smile that had graced Naruto's face slowly faded into a look of concern upon hearing Sasuke's name. Naruto averted his gaze, pulling his attention to the crackers he was munching on. Sakura immediately sensed Naruto's change in mood. Quiet settled in the air. She realized Naruto probably has mixed feelings about this arrangement. If Sasuke steps into Kaz's life, what will become of him? Sakura hadn't thought about it and now that it is coming up she is not sure what she should do or even say about it. She looked into the contents of her teacup, the rippling surface distorted her face.

"How does Kaz feel about it?" Naruto asked gazing at Sakura.  
"He's alright. Kaz always knew he had a father who was still alive somewhere, but he never seemed interested in knowing more… I think because most of the homes here are single occupancy or families with missing members, so the idea of not having a father around became the norm for him."  
"I see…" Naruto looked away. "If that's the case, then is it really for the best for them to meet at all? It's not like he necessarily needs him."

Sakura, who also looked away, said nothing at first.

"… I suppose I just wanted to consider Sasuke's feelings about the matter… He is the father, after all…"

Silence.

"Then what about my feelings?"

Sakura's eyes jerked towards Naruto's direction. He looked at her with a steady gaze with those shining blue eyes she normally took comfort in, but this time she noticed something different.

Like how close they were sitting next to each other.

Or how he was leaning in closer and closer.

Or how she couldn't move or even think.

"Mama!"

The tension once again dissipated at the sound of Kaz's voice coming from outside.

"Kaz?" Sakura called out, while turning towards the door without looking back at Naruto. "I thought I was supposed to pick you up."

Naruto watched Sakura run towards the entrance. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back so that he was lying on the floor. The sounds of Sakura and Kaz talking about how Kaz walked home with a friend faded away as Naruto closed his eyes. He covered his face which was now bright red.  _What in the world am I doing?_

* * *

The abstract idea of Haruno Kazuo finally became reality when Sasuke was formally introduced to him. The boy who was supposed to be only six years old held his back straight like a man, an outstretched left hand waiting for a handshake. When Sasuke took his tiny hand, he was surprised by the firmness of Kaz's grip.  _This kid isn't playing._  Sasuke thought as their hands shook, eyes not faltering off of each other not even for a second.

Sauske was pretty sure that Kaz didn't distrust him, but there was definitely something in the young boy's eyes, something of a warning to Sasuke.  _Don't you dare hurt her_ … his eyes seemed to say. Sasuke wasn't sure if Kaz meant physical harm or emotional harm. Then again, could a boy his age know anything about the emotional harm adults inflict upon each other? Besides, how dare this kid insinuate that someone like Sasuke would ever try to break a woman's heart! It's not like-

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm going to start making dinner," Sakura said as she walked off in the direction of her house.

The entire time, Kaz continued to grip onto Sasuke's hand, not willing to be the first one to let go. Finally after a few moments, Sasuke decided to loosen his grip. Gesturing towards Sakura, Sasuke said "Shall we help your mother?"

They had a relatively quiet dinner together. For the most part, Sakura talked about bits and pieces about her life with Kaz such as their daily routine and the kinds of things they like to eat, etc. Kaz was quiet the entire time, but he was very conscious of the conversation going on. From time to time he would be overflowing with excitement for the topic at hand that it was obvious he wanted to say something, but he would then calm himself down and try to make it appear as though he didn't care. It was obvious he was trying very hard to be the strong and silent type against his new rival, though it's hard to tell how successful the young boy actually was.

"I know it might be a little early for him to be thinking about training, but the fact that he probably won't be able to receive any formal training the way we did makes me want to give him as much of a head start for when he gets to that right age."  
"Why? What's wrong with the academy?"

Kaz looked up at Sakura with a glint of hope in his eyes. Sakura grew quiet and looked down at her food. She spoke without looking at anyone, though it seemed clear to Sasuke that she was talking to Kaz.

"Oh… Well… It's a complicated matter… It's  _safer_  this way."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, wanting to ask more, but knowing she didn't want to talk any more about it especially in front of Kaz. Sasuke then looked at Kaz who seemed to be sharing the moment with her. Her words lingered in the air, quiet and somehow sad. Sasuke decided to break the silence himself.

"If you want, I can help with some of his training."

Kaz brightened eyes shot straight at Sasuke. The only thing that could eclipse Kaz's suspicion of Sasuke is his desire to become stronger. Kaz said nothing, but it was obvious he was interested.

"You know, that might be a great idea." Sakura said brightening up as well "You and Kaz have to start somewhere."

The dinner that started quietly ended quietly, but slightly less tense as far as Kaz was concern. After some post dinner tea, Sakura took a sleepy Kaz to bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed next, Sakura examined her son as she tucked him in.

"What did you think of him?" Sakura asked.  
"He's nice," was Kaz's short answer.  
  
Sakura sighed. That answer could mean anything.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
"I don't know."

At first Sakura said nothing. In an ideal world Kaz would like his father. Or even dislike him. Really any kind of emotion would be fine as long as her son at least acknowledged Sasuke in some form. This kind of ambiguity was the worst. Sakura stroked the bangs away from his forehead with a sigh. Ambiguity is so characteristic of Kaz. It was an idea too complex for a child and yet there Kaz was, being as complex as any adult.

Just like an adult.

Pangs of guilt hung over Sakura as she was reminded again of Kaz's fast descent in adulthood. Their situation couldn't be helped, but Sakura felt like she could have done more to protect Kaz as a child. But at this point, what could she do? Sakura leaned over and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Good night, Kaz," she said quietly before leaving the room.  
"Good night, mama," Kaz returned as she turned off his light. "I love you."

Sakura smiled warmly at Kaz. It was always him who was comforting her. With Kaz safely in bed, Sakura set out some tea for Sasuke while she headed to the kitchen to finish the rest of their dishes.

"That's a nice dress." Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen. He stood directly behind Sakura, his index finger lightly tracing the skin of her shoulder. Sakura wore the same dress she wore yesterday. Kaz again insisted she look nice today.

Sakura closed her eyes at the tingle left behind by Sasuke's skin gliding against hers. She slowly registered his presence inching close and closer to her. She could feel his breath roll down the back of her neck. Sakura was sure Sasuke deliberately wanted her to feel it.

Her immediate thought was her dress, which was ideal for this kind of situation. Pull up the skirt, push aside the shoulder straps? Either way gets the job done.

"Thanks." Was all Sakura managed as Sasuke inched ever closer to her. He pressed himself lightly against her as he leaned over to inhale the flowery scent coming of the skin of her shoulder. Reactively, Sakura pressed herself back into him.

"Washing dishes doesn't suit a woman like you…" he whispered, bending his neck slightly to nibble on the skin of her shoulder. He turned Sakura around to face him. "Not for a woman like you…."

Sasuke kissed her. Sakura tried to struggle against him, unwilling to get pulled in to his wiles once again. But… But his mouth was so moist and so warm. Sasuke's hands traveled down her sides and stopped at her hip, fingerings lingering on the edge of her underwear. His touch felt so good. It's so easy to let him do whatever he wants to do. Why was he so damn attractive? Why did she thrive on this kind of attention? She couldn't stop herself, her body was moving on her own.

" _Then what about my feelings?"_

An image of Naruto flashed in Sakura's mind, immediately causing her cheeks to become flush and her heart rate to increase.

"Sasuke, wait," she said pushing him off her in the process. "I can't do this."  
"Not now?" Sasuke asked while gesturing towards Kaz's room.  
"No it's not that!" Sakura said abruptly as pull Sasuke out of the kitchen. "Look, I don't think I'm ready for all this. It's a little overwhelming."  
"Wait," Sasuke said bewildered at Sakura's attempts to shuffle him out. "What are you talking-"

"I said it's a little overwhelming!"

Sasuke found himself standing the door way. Sakura quickly opened the door and gestured that Sasuke leave without looking at him. He did as she wordlessly requested, but stood there for a moment still not understanding what's going on.

"I'm sorry about doing this to you, Sasuke," she said quietly.

_She's not looking at me…_  Sasuke thought to himself as he observed Sakura.

"I need more time to think about things. Give me some space, for now… But come back tomorrow or whenever you have time. I'm sure Kaz will like that."

_Liar._ Sasuke thought.

Sakura closed the door. Sasuke stared at the door for a few moments.

_Something must have happened._  Sasuke thought suspiciously.

Knowing that there was nothing more he could do about it now, he headed back.


	5. Spider Webs

Sakura stood at the door standing perfectly still. She had just kicked Sasuke out, but he was lingering on the other side of the door. Sakura found herself unable to move or even think. She didn't need to look to know he was still there. She could feel him. He permeated with presence, demanding that he be noticed. Time stood still while Sasuke stared at her front door. It was as if he was staring straight at her as she stood frozen, like a criminal who had been caught. Sakura's nerves were on end, scared of what he might do if he knew she was still there on the other side. What if he knocked? What if he wanted to come in and talk about what just happened because Sakura was acting suspicious? What would she say to him?

Slowly, Sasuke turned around and walked in the direction of the village. Sakura let out a sigh.

_What happened just now?_ She thought to herself recalling her reaction at the thought of Naruto. _Why do I feel so…_

Sakura couldn't even describe how she was feeling. Cheeks flushed and heart still beating, she found hard to make herself move from her spot. Was this love? Fear? Guilt? She wasn't sure, but she was visibly shaken.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

* * *

A few days later, Naruto stopped by to pay Sakura and Kazuo a visit. The only thing Sakura could think to do was act as though nothing had happened. Much to her relief, Naruto played along with her. Kaz had no class that day, so the three of them decided to make lunch together. Today, Kaz was in the mood for Spam musubi. The rice and the Spam were ready, all they to do was wrap them. At this point Sakura was well into her lecture-Naruto-about-his-poor-diet mode.

"I can't believe you can eat ramen every day." Sakura said as she sprinkled furikake on top of her rice just to add a little extra taste.  
"But it's so convenient, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied, struggling with getting his musubi as well shaped as Kaz's. "And it's delicious."  
"I agree with Naruto-nii-chan!" Kaz chimed in as he imitated his mother with the furikake.  
"Not you too, Kaz. I thought you and I agreed to take care of our bodies by eating healthy!"  
"You can't eat healthy all the time, Sakura-chan. Even Kaz wants to eat Spam once in a while." Naruto gave a mischievous wink at Kaz, who started laughing out loud.

Sakura blushed, embarrassed.

"Ah… Well… Yeah." Sakura became a little flustered "Spam can be pretty good."

It being a beautiful day, the trio set up their small lunch on the porch. They had a cheerful lunch together with a light atmosphere. It was the sort of setting that Kaz felt most comfortable with, warm and comforting. It was so comforting in fact, that it didn't take long for him to fall asleep in his mother's lap while she and Naruto were talking about other, more adult things. It was fine by him if the conversation was boring. As long as they were there, he was happy.

Naruto leaned closer to Sakura and Kaz, with a warm smile on his face. Setting aside the fact that Kaz had no father, it was funny and cute to Naruto that Kaz was inherently a mama's boy.

"So young." Naruto whispered to Sakura.  
"Yes. I know he's going to grow up fast," she replied gently. "If he isn't already there."

Naruto smiled at Sakura. He knows how she feels about her situation, but he can't help recognize her maternal side. It's there whether she liked it or not. Somehow, he liked this version of Sakura best. Watching Sakura, Naruto felt mesmerized by her maternal glow. He had this strange desire to reach out to it to that glow and be embraced by that warmth.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…" he said in a quiet voice.

* * *

Sasuke decided to go to Sakura's house a few days after she suddenly kicked him out. Sasuke was sure that wasn't her intent, but essentially that's what happened. He figured that by now she's settled down from whatever it was that was going on that day.

As he approached Sakura's house, he could indistinct hear voices from the back porch. Knowing that it was probably Sakura, he figured it would be okay for him to greet her there since she was expecting him. As he came closer he was able to distinguish the voices he heard. One was Sakura and the other was male. Sasuke quickened his step even though he knew who it was. He rounded the corner of the house, walking into a very quiet scene between Sakura and Naruto. It was only a moment, a mere image of Naruto leaning towards Sakura, exchanging a few words. Maybe they were platonic words, maybe they were just talking about Kaz. Sasuke could have simply listened to get what they were saying, but this image of intimacy froze him on the spot. He almost felt like he shouldn't intrude. He was caught by it and it made him wonder about what they were really saying. What did this body language mean exactly? Naruto leaning in so close, Sakura looking totally at ease. And here was Sasuke. He had arrived, why haven't they noticed? "Dammit, look at me, Sakura!" was how Sasuke felt, though he wasn't conscious of it.

Naruto leaned in further, saying something quietly to her and only to her. So close and so gentle. The look on his face was so obvious. Sakura didn't seem to notice what Naruto had just said, but ultimately it didn't matter. She appeared so comfortable.

And then it all sunk in. The reason why Sakura was so uncomfortable that night. It is so obvious. He saw them for just a moment, but that's all it takes for someone to understand. This image of Naruto and Sakura speaking with each other so closely with Kazuo sleeping sound in her arms is unmistakable.

They looked like a family.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kaz all looked like a family. That night, Sakura must have panicked because this family image was being threatened. It was being threatened by an outsider: himself, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Sakura chirped, noticing Sasuke just as he rounded the corner. "You're here." Sakura stood up to greet Sasuke with Kaz still in her arms.

Sasuke faced Naruto and gave him a nod of acknowledgment. Naruto stared at for a moment, a little dazed and then nodded back. He then stood up and started walking towards the direction Sasuke had just come from.

"I'll get going then." He walked off. Without looking back at them he held his hand up as a good bye wave. "Sakura-chan, let me know if you need anything."  
"I will."

Sakura watched Naruto turned the corner and waited a few moments before turning back to Sasuke. She looked down at Kaz and then looked back at him apologetically.

"He fell asleep." she said.

Sasuke, a little annoyed about Naruto, pulled the sleeping Kaz out of Sakura's arms and set him on the ground.

"Hey," Sakura said startled "What are you—"  
"You shouldn't coddle him too much if you want him to train," Sasuke said gruffly. "Allowing him to nap too often is definitely coddling."

Although he was already standing, Kaz was still drowsy. Sakura looked down at him apprehensively. This may be a bad start to their relationship. Doesn't Sasuke know suddenly waking up a sleeping child may lead to trouble? Especially if that child has strained feelings towards you. This may be bad…

Kaz blearily looked up at his mother, who was looking back at him worried. He then looked at Sasuke, who was looking back at him with a stern expression. Kaz could feel Sasuke's anger and annoyance. He backed away, slinking closer to his mother, who in turned held onto him. Sakura glared at Sasuke who was now towering over her son, almost menacingly. _Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing? You're scaring him!_ Sakura tensed up even further, afraid of how Kaz might react.

"Kazuo," Sasuke said in a stiff voice. "Are you ready to start training?"

Upon hearing the word "training", Kazuo immediately let go of his mother and stepped forward.

"Yes!" the young boy said in a clear voice.  
"Then let's go."

Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Do you need me to come along?" she asked, still a little worried.  
"No." was all Sasuke said before leading the boy towards the river.

* * *

Kaz's impression of Sasuke: scary.

Kaz didn't like being with this man. This man didn't talk much, didn't smile much, didn't even change the look on his face much. There was nothing pleasant about this man and Kaz didn't like him. He was scared of him.

But this man was strong. Kaz watched wide-eyed at this man, whose taut muscles moved with purpose and precision. How could a person do all these things so easily? So naturally? Maybe that is the reason why Kaz's mother wants this man around. Strength is what a person needs to protect someone, right? If that is the kind of strength he would need to protect his mother, Kaz would do anything to get it. Even spend time with this scary man whom he didn't like.

Sakura sat next to Kaz as she laid the tired boy in bed. He was quiet for the most part. Sakura noticed that he was staring up at the ceiling, which meant he was deep in thought. After moments he turned to her.

"Mama," he said. "Do you think he's strong?"  
"He? If you mean Sasuke, then yes. He is very strong."  
"Is he stronger than Naruto-nii-chan?"

Sakura looked at Kaz almost startled at the words that had come out of her son's mouth.

"I don't know. They're both strong, but it's hard to say who is stronger."

Kaz looked at his mother for a long while, but said nothing. Instead, he went back to staring up at the ceiling. Sakura waited carefully to be sure Kaz had no more questions. After figuring out that that Kaz set himself in contemplation mode, she kissed him good night and went out to the kitchen where Sasuke was waiting. After setting some tea for Sasuke, she sat on the porch pulling out an old pack of cigarettes.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know," Sasuke said as he sat down next to her.  
"This is my last pack," she said as she lit one of three remaining cigs. "So, how did it go?"

Sasuke thought about how the day went. He was aware that he was not particularly gentle or nice to Kaz. It wasn't his intention to scare the boy, but in practice that's probably what he did. Still, Kaz didn't falter as he listened to Sasuke carefully and followed his directions exactly. Kaz really was a clever boy. He caught on quickly and displayed an impressive amount of talent when it came to control of his chakra, which or may not have been inherited by Sakura. Sasuke considered the possibility that Kaz may have inherited something from himself, but that would be for another time. Sasuke didn't doubt for a second that given time and training, Kaz could become a prominent warrior. The boy's desire to do so was fierce.

As far as how well they got along… All Sasuke could really say was that he wasn't sure how Kaz felt about him. They could train together, but there was nothing in the way of interaction.

"He has potential," Sasuke said simply. "It seems like he inherited the best natural talents."  
"That's what Naruto said," Sakura said, blowing a puff of smoke into the night sky.

Naruto.

Sasuke could feel a strain in his temples come up at the sound of that name. He was reminded by the scene he walked into earlier that day. The scene which caused him to indirectly take out some frustration on a young boy he should be getting along with.

"What's going on between you and Naruto?"

Sakura seemed to freeze, Sasuke noticed. He watched her carefully as she stared at the space before her. The only thing moving was the smoke from her cigarette. She said nothing. It seemed to him she was refusing to say anything to him.

"I said what is going on between you and Naruto?" he said more firmly.

Silence.

"Naruto is the heart and soul of this family," she finally answered. "He is the one who has been giving this household the emotional support that we need. I can't imagine this life without Naruto in it. Neither can Kaz."

Sasuke stood up and seated himself directly behind Sakura so that she sat in between his legs. He pulled the cigarette from out of her hand, smashing it into the ashtray. Drawing her attention to him, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"Then what's going on between me and you?"

What was it about Sasuke that made her so weak to temptation?

"I don't know," she replied, relaxing in his arms.

* * *

"Maybe I'm getting too old for this." Tsunade smiled as she walked through the main hall towards the main entrance of headquarters.

It had been a long day. Not only was she yet again completely swamped with paper work, but Naruto felt he had to come in and complain to her about Sasuke barging in on Sakura's life. Sure, Tsunade was Hokage, sure she was Sakura's former teacher, but she by no means has any control over Sakura's love life. _Poor Naruto._ Tsunade thought. _Love isn't as simple as dedication._

As the last person to leave the building, she was responsible for locking up the main gates. _We're probably the most powerful (i.e. most stable) country of them all and yet we won't hire someone else to do the lock up… Community responsibility, they say. Pfft… That just means I have to lock up. ME! The goddamn Hokage!_

Still muttering to herself, Tsunade finally made it past the main gates. As she turned to lock the gate, she noticed something pinned to the door. It was a single kunai, attached to it against the door was a piece of bright red with a flower pattern meant for a young girl. The fabric was worn out and old looking. The edges looked as though it had been ripped from a larger garment.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. This was clearly a sign… No, it was obviously a threat. But what? For whom? Tsunade pulled out a small camera to take a picture of the kunai as it was. Then pulled it off from the door. She examined the fabric closely. She couldn't identify it, but she had the strong feeling that she had seen it somewhere before.


	6. The Girl From Back Then

Sasuke stood at Sakura's front door while protecting himself from the heavy rain. He'd been knocking, but no one answered. Sakura remained steadfast in refusing to talk to him about their relationship or about further elaborating on her feelings for Naruto. It bothered him. Despite spending more time with Kaz, he still felt like he was missing something. Like he's still an outsider looking in. Sakura hadn't bothered to tell him that she and Kaz weren't going to be home today as though he was not privy to that kind of information. His status in the family, or lack thereof, was frustrating.

Sasuke started to consider leaving now or waiting for the rain to lighten up first. Suddenly the door opened. It was Naruto.  
"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.  
"Waiting for you." Naruto said.  
"So where are they?"  
"'Sakura and Kaz are with me right now.', was the message I had for you from Tsunade. They'll be back in a few days."  
"Why didn't Sakura tell me herself?"  
"She chose not to."  
"I can tell." ,Sasuke said somewhat bitterly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a serious expression.

"There's a lot Sakura isn't telling you, Sasuke."

The two stood there in silence.

"Despite everything, Sasuke, I still consider you my friend. I think we should talk."

Naruto lead Sasuke to the living room. The two sat down at the table. Naruto's seriousness was making him nervous, though he wasn't entirely surprised that they were having this conversation. Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke.

"Sakura found out she was pregnant not too long after you left. She talked about it with her parents and Tsunade and decided to have the child. She ended up having twins. Kazuo had a younger sister: Kimiko. Sakura raised the twins in Konoha. She wasn't planning on having kids, but she was happy."

Naruto pulled out a small picture from his wallet. This one was much older and worn out than the picture of Kaz he gave to Sasuke. It was a picture of Sakura, Kaz, and a little girl with pink hair and black eyes. The family in the picture embraced each other lovingly, smiling in a way that Sasuke had never seen before. It was almost unreal.

"Three years ago, there was an incident."

Naruto paused. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes looked off into a distant past. An expression of sadness descended upon his blond friend's face.

"It was raining, just like it is today. Kaz and Kimi were staying at Sakura's parent's house while waiting for us to return from a long mission. We entered the home only to find it was in the middle of being attacked by Sound ninjas. Her parents were already killed. Judging by their body positions, they were desperately trying to protect the twins."

Naruto clenched his fist.

"Before Sakura and I could even linger on the death of her parents, the attackers were going after the twins. Sakura immediately dashed out to save her children, but they were just out of reach. Kaz attempted to defend himself and Kimi, but he was knocked aside with what should have been a fatal wound to the chest. Kimi didn't stand a chance. She died from a clean slash clear across her entire neck. Her head didn't even fall to the ground before Sakura retaliated. In an instant, she attacked her daughter's attacker and then he was dead."

[Flashback]

_Naruto stared into the room at the ICU where Kaz was being kept. A child that young should_ _have died from his injuries, but miraculously Kaz was just a hair's width on the side of life rather than death. Kaz was induced into a deep sleep while his injuries were healed. Sakura probably had the ability to help quicken the process, but was clearly in no state to do so._

_Naruto looked at her ragged figure hunched over in a seat next to Kaz. It's been a week since the attacked has occurred. Sakura didn't stop sobbing in all that time. Now he only sees her in her current state. Quiet and barely moving, almost as if she were sedated herself. Maybe she had been sedated, he didn't know for sure._

_Sakura was given a few weeks to straighten out her affairs while the leaders of Konoha and Sound discuss what actions should be taken against her. Sakura appeared to be resigned to the worst possible outcome... Or rather, she didn't seem to care at this point._

[/Flashback]

"Who orchestrated the attack?" Sasuke asked.  
"4 Sound Village ninjas. We detained one of them, while the other two escaped."  
"Why would they attack Sakura's children and her parents?"  
"Because of her connection to you."

Sasuke said nothing.

"The Sound Village still exists even after Orochimaru died. Some diehard followers still blame you from their fall from grace. That group of 4 were loyalist who wanted to get revenge for the mess you left behind in Sound following Orochimaru's death. Even though they could have attacked you while you were traveling, getting to the woman who bore your children was just another option. I'm sure you've wondered why Sakura and Kaz are out here in the boonies. Or why they live somewhere where there are no direct roads. Or why they rarely leave this place."  
"Protection."  
"Protection is part of it. The other part is punishment. The man Sakura killed in retaliation was the leader of the Sound Village at that time. Regardless of who attacked who first, peace between the two villages was put on the line. Exiling Sakura and her child was also another way of appeasing Sound."

[Flashback]

_Naruto paced about Tsunade's office and had been doing so for the past half hour._ _He didn't like the decision regarding Sakura. Exile in an area he's never heard of? The Sound Village was the one who attacked her! Naruto had the distinct feeling that this was wrong and he made damn sure that Tsunade knew about it._

_"I understand your feelings Naruto, but this is a political matter. It's out of your hands. There are specific reasons why Sakura and Kaz-kun are placed in exile. It's not like there's any real leeway for them."  
"Don't you even care about what happens to her?"_

_Tsunade slammed her fist onto her desk causing everything on the desktop to shake. Startled, Naruto stopped pacing and looked at Tsunade._

_"Don't tell me I don't care!" Tsunade said with anger in her voice. "I was in that damn meeting for two days straight! You have no idea how complicated these negotiations are. Whether or not that man deserved it, the person Sakura killed was the leader of the sound village. Of course they're not going to let her go on without some kind of punishment. People would kill for the sake of pride alone. Consider her lucky for even having other options!"_

_Tsunade covered her eyes with her hands as she continued to speak._

_"Part of being Hokage is having to make difficult decisions like this. Even if it's personal, you have to consider the safety of your village. I love Sakura like a daughter, but if I let those personal feelings guide my decisions I could potentially lead this village into another war. Do you think a war worn village is willing to be pulled into more violence because of someone who betrayed the village already?"_

[/Flashback]

"Everything Tsunade said was the truth." Naruto continued "I couldn't really argue with her. Sakura and Kaz were transported to the village. At first, they were strictly under a no contact rule for anyone, but eventually Tsunade granted me special privileges for me to visit on an as needed basis. Sakura hit her lowest then."

[Flashback]

_It was still raining when Naruto was granted permission. Little village was a few hours away and could only be reached by foot. The unpaved roads, or more accurately the lack of any roads was also going to be trouble in all this rain. But he didn't care. He needed to go see her. Now. Sakura's parents were killed. Her daughter was beheaded! How could Sakura possibly be okay? Naruto broke into a sprint as this sinking feeling of realizing something had gone wrong set in. In the midst of all this political red tape, Tsunade and to some extent Naruto himself had overlooked something important._

_"Sakura!" he yelled busting through the unlocked doors._

_The inside of the home barely changed from when he helped moved them in. Nothing moved, the lights were off._

_"Hello?" Naruto said tentatively, nervous at the quietness of the home. Naruto walked through the empty living area towards the hallway. In the darkness he could see the outline of Kaz's small frame. The young boy sat against the wall next to the door, his arms wrapped around his knees._

_"Kaz!"_

_Naruto dashed to the young boy's side._

_"Kaz, are you okay?"_

_Naruto scanned Kaz for physical signs of harm. His injuries from the original seem to be okay, but overall he appeared extremely tired and somewhat malnourished. The boy looked at Naruto, eyes on the verge of tears. He looked at the ground where there was a tray of food that looked as though it was just about to go bad, and then looked to the closed door next to him._

_"Mama..." he said shakily._

_Naruto took a few moments to put together what Kaz was getting at. His eyes widened and he the door to Sakura's room wide open. The first thing that hit him was the stench. Her room was dark and messy. A layer of dust seemed to settle over everything as though no one had been there for weeks. In the middle of the bed was Sakura who laid on her side. She did not move at all when Naruto opened the door, nor did she respond to his calls for her. Whereas Kaz appeared malnourished, Sakura appeared as though she hadn't eaten at all. Based on the smell, Sakura hadn't bothered to bathe, nor did she bother to get up to use the restroom. She was in a disgusting state, but what was more terrifying was that she had given up._

_"Sakura!"_ _Naruto pleaded, while shaking her gently hoping for a response. "Sakura, please say something!"_

_He need her to give him any kind of sign that she was she was present. She was still alive, still breathing. Her eyes opened, but her gaze was blank. Naruto could feel tears build up behind his eyes. He had never seen Sakura so weak nor so pathetic. He couldn't stand to see Sakura like this._

_"Sakura, please forgive me."_

_Naruto picked Sakura up and brought her to the bathroom. He delicately removed her clothing, being careful not to look at her closely. He placed her in the bathtub and ran the shower on warm, he sat on the bath ledge with his back to her. Sakura sat in her place for five minutes without moving or saying anything. As the filth from her body slowly washed away, she began to stir. Sakura looked around her, taking in her surroundings. The sound of the water as it ran over her and drained away. The feel of the mist in the air. The sights of the tub around her, Naruto sitting on the ledge, Kaz standing just outside the door with his back against the wall._

_Every night since they arrived, Kaz spent a lot of time standing outside her door just as he was now. Dutiful, but not imposing. Her son, her beautiful son. She stared at his small frame, knowing immediately that he hasn't been eating enough, hasn't been sleeping enough. Water gathered in her eyes. A lot of it, all at once. Her beautiful son…_

_"I-" she croaked quietly. "I'm sorry..."_ _Sakura began to cry._ _"I'm so sorry!"_

_Sakura began to sob, quietly at first. As more moments passed, her sobs increased in intensity as waves of sorrow and loss flushed over her. Outside Kaz began to cry, but he didn't move from his place. It was the spot he decided would be the best place to guard her and he wasn't going to let her down by leaving his post._

_Naruto turned to her, leaned over to embrace her. In his arms, Sakura felt so small and so weak. She shook as she sobbed, every once in a while gasping for air. Naruto had no words for her, but only held onto her tightly. The only thing he could do for her was be there, to sit with her in her sadness and Sakura seemed to respond to that._

_In that moment, Naruto resolve was set in stone. This broken family would become his life and he would carry on with this promise for as long as Sakura would let him._

[/Flashback]

Sasuke was stunned. It wasn't that he was missing something minor about Sakura's family, it was something huge. Truthfully, Sasuke was hurt by the fact that Sakura chose to shut him out even from something like this. Had he really put that much distance between himself and her? Was it so bad that Sakura didn't want to tell him he also had a daughter who had been killed? It's not as though he himself was a stranger to this kind of thing...

"All this happened, but no one told me anything," Sasuke said quietly.  
"She says its a pride thing, but I think it's because she wanted to protect you. She didn't want you to see her being so weak and she didn't want to put that burden on you. She acts like she doesn't care about you, but I can tell she stills worry about you."  
"I'm doing fine," Sasuke said firmly. "She needs to learn how to care for herself."

Naruto stood up and started heading for the door. He gave Tsunade's message to Sasuke and he also said his own piece of the story. He decided to go home.

"I'm not going to act like you don't have the right to be here," Naruto said door. "You are Kaz's father and I know how Sakura feels about you… But I also have the right to be here. I'm not going to just stand back as though my presence in this family meant nothing."

Naruto waved his arm in the air as he stepped outside without looking back "Give my regards to Sakura when you see her."


	7. His and His

Sakura thought it was strange that Sasuke insistently came over and took Kaz "to go spend time together". As she sat alone having a cup to tea, she realized it was a set up. Naruto and Sasuke were both working together to get her to talk about the things she's been avoiding ever since Sasuke returned. There was a knock at the door. Her heart beating, cheeks flush, Sakura answered.

It was Naruto. He wore a nice shirt and had his hair combed down. It was a valiant effort on his part, but he couldn't shake off that scruffy quality to him. Sakura laughed to herself, briefly escaping the moment.

"Sakura..." he whispered.

Her first instinct was to flee. Naruto was going to confess his feelings for her, which means he'll be making her choose. She knew this was coming and had been putting it off for as long as possible, but with Sasuke now cooperating with him, she couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Naruto..." she said her face contorted with anxiety. "Please don't..."  
"Sakura..." he said more firmly. "You already know this needs to happen..."  
"Naruto, please..."

Naruto looked at Sakura pleading.  _Please do this for my sake,_ his eyes seemed to say. Sakura took a deep breath as Naruto took her hands into his.

"Sakura… I know you love me, but is it the same kind of that I want?… Can you look at me the way you look at Sasuke?"

Sakura came closer to Naruto, burying herself in his arms. He was her rock. Without him, she wouldn't be stable. The very idea of having him gone terrified her. It's true that the feelings that he's asking for aren't the kind of feelings she has for him. And yet, she still needed him nonetheless.

"You're so unfair Naruto!" Sakura wailed. "Choose between you and Sasuke? I can't make this kind of decision. Why does it have to be either or? "  
"Because you're giving us only half the role that we each want to fulfill."

There was no bitterness in Naruto's face. He was not scathing, he was not frustrated. He only spoke in honest truth.

"Don't put words in my mouth, you jerk."  
"But you know it's at least a little true. You're spreading yourself thin between both of us, I can tell."

Naruto held Sakura a little tighter.

"Really, I'm happy with whatever relationship you want to have with me. But today as a man going against another man, I have to make you choose."

Sakura felt as though everything in her world were falling apart. Naruto was restless to have his own emotional needs met, while Sasuke was getting agitated over the fact that Sakura can't seem to let him into her heart as she has done for Naruto. She didn't mean for things to turn out this way, but it's just as Naruto said.

"Either choice is a choice I don't want to make,"  she sid tearfully.  
"I know." he said empathetically.  
"Things are going to change and I don't want that."  
"I know."  
"You're such a jerk."  
"I know."

Without saying anything more to him, Naruto already knows her answer. Tears burned down his face as the finality of his rejection set in.

"I will always love you, Sakura. Even if I move on, get married, and start a family… I will always be there for you if you need me. Always."

Uzumaki Naruto placed his heart on the line to confess to the girl he's always loved, knowing it was pointless from the beginning. Yet she remained there with him, sinking into his arms. For once she let herself look at him in the way he wanted to be seen. This man, this strong man, was messy, but handsome all the same. He had the bluest eyes she's ever seen. He was fun to be with and never once did she feel unsafe with him. Always protected, always loved by him. In another life, maybe she would have chosen him. If she weren't so selfish, if she had been strong enough or smart enough to make the right decisions, maybe she would have been good enough to make him happy. But that wasn't the case. She knew it. He knew it.

The possibility of their love slipped from Naruto's fingers slowly and sadly, but he was convincing himself that this was okay. He was okay with this, he told himself, even though he couldn't stop the crying.

Naruto gently kissed Sakura on her forehead and walked away.

* * *

Sasuke didn't need to ask anyone how the talk between Sakura and Naruto went. Naruto was gone by the time Sasuke returned with Kaz. Sakura was clearly shaken and almost immediately went to bed. He could tell how it went because she convinced Kaz to sleep in her room so she could hug him like a safety blanket. Sasuke stayed out on Sakura's porch.

"He's such a good guy..." Sasuke scoffed with a half smile.

In confessing to Sakura, Naruto ultimately removed the guilt from Sakura's shoulders. The blond ninja let her know she could stop running and love the one she wants to love. And for Sasuke, Naruto stepped down so that his raven haired friend was free to try to make things right. Naruto: the man who will always prioritize his friends. Once Sasuke figured things out, he would take Naruto out for ramen.

The hard part, then, was how to make things right... This sort of thing probably would have come naturally to Naruto, Sasuke imagined. But, god, what was  _he_  supposed to do here? Maybe he had enough insight to deal with things between himself and Sakura, but there's also the kid to deal with. Honestly, he didn't know what to think of Haruno Kazuo. He didn't know what to say to him, didn't know how to interact with him. Really, all he could do was try.

Sasuke sensed the presence of multiple hostiles in the immediate area.

"Get them!" a gruff voice said from out of nowhere.

* * *

Sakura backed Kaz into a corner and stood in front of him in a defensive stance, a single kunai in her hand. Three pursuers closed in on her and Kaz in a sudden attack. She cursed herself for being so careless! After her talk with Naruto, she let her guard down. Her mind was too full of confusing emotions that she didn't even detect the hostile presence lurking in the shadows. Sakura wanted to move to attack, but she couldn't get all of them at once and she couldn't let one get to Kaz. Kaz looked scared, but didn't cower away. His bright green eyes, looking as though they were glowing, watched the movements of his attackers.

Suddenly the room was filled with the crackling sound of thunder and flashes of light.

"CHIDORI!"

Sasuke had entered the room and attacked two of the intruders at once. Sakura immediately went in on the third attacker and incapacitated him. Looking down at the victim, Sakura's eyes widened at the Sound emblem on the ninja's headband. She looked back at Kaz, who was still in the corner. Sakura went by his side to hold him. Much to her surprise, Sasuke followed behind her.

The sound of more footsteps can be heard coming from the hall, with more attackers appearing on the premises. They were surrounded. Sakura looked at Sasuke. Both took a defensive position, again with Kaz in the corner. Waves of pursuers entered the room through the door and window. Sakura and Sasuke fended them of, but couldn't do more than defeat the ones in the front even though there were more to come behind them.

"How many people are there?!" Sakura said wondering when this will end.

Sasuke said nothing, continuing to fight.  
  
Kaz watched him wide eyed, his head straining. This man had taught him many things and was using those things in battle right in front of him. Bodies fell. Some were knocked out, some were seriously injured, and some may be dead. Kaz watched in awe and in terror. He was mad at himself because his mother was protecting him again when he wanted to be the one protecting her. This man was protecting her. Couldn't he be more like this man?

The last attacker fell at Sasuke's feet. He turned around to face Kaz who had been watching him the whole time. Sasuke felt like he needed to say something to the child.

"You okay?" was all Sasuke could manage.

Before he could answer, the child widened his eyes as Sasuke doubled back as though he were falling. A single kunai already pierced him in his chest. Two more Sound ninjas appeared behind him, both holding him down. Kaz looked to his mother and found she had also been stabbed and was being held down.

"I was really aiming for the pink haired one," said a man with white hair emerged from the shadows. "But to have that damned Uchiha here was an added bonus!"  
"Who are you?" Sasuke spat, struggling to free himself.  
"It doesn't matter, does it?" the man said. "As you can see I am from Sound. I'm sure you can imagine why I'm here, Uchiha Sasuke-san."

Naruto story rang in the back of Sasuke's mind.

"Fifty people came with me to kill all of you today. Now there's just five of us," the man began to chuckle. "I wonder if you noticed that you were the only one who went on to kill people. Sakura-chan here only knocked people out. But you, you really don't know when to stop, do you?"

The man looked at his companions who responded by stuffing cloth into Sasuke's and Sakura's mouths.

"Everything in Sound was destroyed because of you. I'm here to make you suffer, Uchiha Sasuke-san. This girl seems to be the key... How should I do this? I could rape her."  The man bent down to lick to curve of her neck, causing Sasuke to struggle even more ."Or I could just put her in more pain."

The man held the handle of the kunai piercing her chest and shoved it in further. Sakura's screams were muffled by her gag. The man smiled and in response wiggled the kunai in place, causing blood to seep from her wound.

"-uo-su-uv-itch!" Sasuke tried to cream.

Sasuke struggled to break free, but the battle to take down 46 in a row tired him out. The man wiggled Sakura's kunai again, causing her to yelp.  _I can't do anything!_  Sasuke thought desparately.

"STOP!"

An invisible force swooshed forward and caught everyone by surprise causing all of them to fall. In that instant, Sasuke grabbed both Sakura and Kaz and fled through the window. On their way out, Sakura threw a smoke bomb into the room. In addition to smoke, the air filled with an irritant designed to slow down the enemy.

"Get them!" the man screamed, but Sasuke had gotten a good lead from them.

Sasuke carried both Sakura and Kaz five miles away from the village until he no longer felt their attacker's presence. Sasuke surveyed the area while Sakura started to heal Kaz's wounds. Sasuke had seen the boy when they were in the room. It was Kaz who yelled stop and knocked everyone down. It was only for a moment, but he saw Kaz's eyes glow red.

Haruno Kazuo. It sank in.

Sakura sat on a large rock as she held Kaz in her arms, telling him its okay to close his eyes.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked Sasuke.  
"Right now we need to get out of here."  
"I think you're right."

Sasuke realized Sakura still had the kunai in her chest. Sakura likely left it in to keep the blood from rushing out.

"Hey," Sasuke said kneeling down next to her. "You need to take care of yourself."

Sasuke pulled Kaz out of her arms and into his own. Kaz's eyes shot open, startled, but he didn't resist. Sasuke held Kaz tight, getting used to the weight of him.  _His son_. In turn, Kaz observed what it felt like being in this man's arm. They're as strong as he imagined. Even though this man scared him, Kaz felt safe.

Sakura looked at Sasuke holding Kaz confused and oddly jealous. The two looked back at her, mirror images of one another except one had green eyes while the other had black eyes.  _Maybe this is okay_ , she thought.

Sakura pulled out the kunai wincing and began the healing process.

"I'm only going to heal this enough so I can keep moving. I need to do the same for you," she said switching into survival mode. "Sasuke, are you going to be okay?"  
"I'll be fine. You need to conserve your energy for the trek."

Sakura summoned a medium sized slug to send a message to Tsunade about the attack and that they will need to go into hiding. Based on what she knows, this attack was probably started by the one who got away when her daughter was killed. She, Sasuke, and Kaz needed to flee to Tsunade for their own safety. Then she and Tsunade can talk over what's happening. The agreement in place was exile and she adhered to that agreement this whole time. If this attack was the result of one person wanting revenge, this needs to be discussed with the Sound village.

Sakura looked to Sasuke who nodded back at her. She stood up, gave Kaz a kiss on the cheek and did the same for Sasuke. Kaz watched processing this information.

"I'll hold him and keep him safe," Sasuke said. "You cover me."  
"Right," Sakura replied.


	8. Choices We Make

Naruto intercepted Sasuke, Sakura, and Kaz with secret transport. Naruto hid the three temporarily in part to allow them to rest, eat, and further heal injuries and also to throw off their pursuers. The blond ninja lead them to Tsunade's office via one of many secret passageways. It was mid-afternoon by the time they arrive. Before having them rest at the safe house within the building, Tsunade called for the three for a discussion.

"The 'safe house' has been discovered..." Tsunade said carefully "I can't keep you safe anymore."  
"Safe?" Sasuke said "I thought she was supposed to be exiled. Couldn't you just place her somewhere else?"

Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other.

"That was a lie."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke and Sakura with a pained expression.

"The grudge Sound has against our village is old and runs deep. Sound was already enraged by the fact that Sasuke was able to walk away from execution. Because of that, Sakura's killing of the Sound leader was unforgivable. Death sentence was the only compromise they would offer short of another all-out war... The only concession I was able to get was the ability to do it privately, meaning I didn't have to have any witnesses nor did I have to show proof. That's how I was able to hide her. That little village you were kept in is a secret. It where we keep families who were unjustly caught up in political matters. Most of the people there don't know the true nature of their safety, though now things are different. We're already in the process of moving and hiding those families as we speak."

Sakura sat down.

"Sakura, the Sound know that you're alive. They don't know you're here, but their council will probably contact me soon... Sakura, you have to listen to me... This is it. I can't protect you anymore. If you want to live, you'll have to run. I don't know what Sas-"  
"I'll go with her." Sasuke interjected "I'm going with her."

Silence.

"What about Kaz?" Naruto asked.

Everyone looked at each other. No one spoke, no one knew what to say.

"Kaz..." Tsunade began speaking as she spoke "Kaz is not sentenced to anything, so he'll be safe if he stays here..."

Sakura clutched onto Kaz as Tsunade's words began to set in.

"Wh- what do you mean?"  
"Kaz will be safe if he stays here."  
"So you're telling me I have to leave my child behind?"  
"Yes," Tsunade said, closing her eyes wanting badly to have something else to say.  
"I don't want that," Sakura said weakly. "I don't want to be away from him."

Kaz was visibly disturbed by the conversation that was occurring before him. He didn't quite understand the whole picture, but he understood that the older lady was telling his mother to go away and leave him behind. Kaz clutched onto his mother's side. Hiding his face into her, he was trying to fight the tears that were coming. Sensing Kaz's reponse, Sakura turned away from Tsunade, kneeling down to Kaz's eye level.

"I understand what you're saying, shisou, I just..."

She looked at him warmly, running her hand through Kaz's spikey, yet soft hair. Sakura shot her eyes to Tsunade, looking at her intensely.

"Please..." Sakura pleaded "Please let me take my son with me!"

The hokage fell to her knees, embracing bother Sakura and Kaz. All she could offer her former student was more painful choices.

"I can't imagine the kind of pain you're going through, my child," Tsunade said gently. "But you know the reality. You can take Kazuo-kun with you. But you and probably Sasuke are marked for death by an entire village who is hellbent on this one. Even if Kazuo isn't a designated target, I doubt your pursuers will bother making that distinction if he's found traveling with you."

Tsunade struggled to keep her voice and emotions on the level. She held onto to speaking to Sakura as straightforwardly as possible.

"The best outcome for him is for you and Sasuke to leave, while Kazuo remains here with Naruto. You two can divert danger away from the village and possibly keep yourselves from being killed. Naruto already has a good relationship with Kazuo and can take care of him with my support. Kazuo will have everything you wished for him. He can enter the academy and live peacefully out in the open with peers he can learn to call friends... I know he will make a great ninja. He has the best of his parent's traits."

Sakura's head was spinning... Leave Kaz behind? Her mind went over the thought over and over again, but she refused to let it sink in. Everything was moving so quickly, but she couldn't get past this idea that she would have to leave her son behind. She held Kaz close to her, trying her damn hardest to block everything else out. In the background she could hear Tsunade buzzing around making arrangements for their current safety and their fast coming departure. Sakura couldn't get herself to turn to Tsunade, to say anything more to her shisou because she knew any further exchange of words would eventually lead to leaving Kaz behind.

Sakura knew that Tsunade spoke the truth.

* * *

 

That evening, Tsunade peeked into the room that Sakura and Kaz were sharing from the door that was left ajar. In the dim light of the room, she saw Kaz sitting up in bed with Sakura next to him. Kaz sobbed quietly into her arms.

"My child, my miracle child..." Sakura said softly. "You are my son, my life... I want to take you with me..."

Tsunade walked away, tears falling steadily as headed back to her office.

* * *

After putting Kaz to bed, Sakura went alone to the terrace overlooking the village. Sasuke came up the stairs to see her. Naruto watched Kaz for him so that the two would have time alone. Sasuke watched her as she leaned on the railing. The night time view of Konoha is gorgeous with the lights shining from the streets and stars twinkling up above. It had been so long since Sakura had time to take in the beauty of her former village. She misses it.

"Sakura."

Sasuke stood behind her a tentative twenty feet away. Sakura smiled at him weakly, signaling to him it was okay for him to come closer. He stood next to her.

"Was Konoha always this beautiful?" she asked.  
"I haven't really taken time to notice," he answered.  
"It will be nice for Kaz, if he lives here..."  
"Yeah."

What did he come out here for? To comfort her? The weight of her losses were so heavy. He could almost feel the heaviness hanging over her. Sakura was quiet, but she wasn't crying.

Sasuke turned to her and pulled her arms open to wrap them around his shoulders so that it was she who embraced him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck which was warm with the scent of flowers. He could feel her pulse.

"I'm sorry..." he croaked. "I'm so sorry, Sakura."

Sasuke clutched onto Sakura even tighter, as his own tears quietly rolled down his cheeks. They were both to blame for the state of their relationship towards one another. Years ago they thought they were so jaded for each other that they committed to being nothing more than fuck buddies. Sakura said she didn't love him and tried her hardest to behave as if that were the truth. Yet for all her desire to be aloof, she always gets drawn in. Maybe he loved her in that same weird way. The truth for Sasuke is that there is no one else in his world except Sakura.

Then there was the boy. Her greatest treasure. Even if Sasuke didn't intentionally want to separate Sakura from Kaz, he couldn't help feeling that it was indeed his fault. Sasuke was the one who got her pregnant, it was Sasuke's actions with the Sound that put her and her family in danger. It was as if Sasuke's only role in Sakura's life was to hurt her. Was there ever a time that he had actually made her happy? Maybe Sasuke went out to Sakura to search for answers. Somewhere, in her arms, there must be something he could do.

Sasuke felt himself lowering down to a single knee, tears still streaming down his face. The tears became heavier, his face warm. A lifetime's worth of sadness was coming down all at once. The loss of his Uchiha family, the damage he'd left to Konoha, the pain he caused Sakura, and the loss of Kaz...

It had only sunk in for Sasuke that he would be losing Kaz, his son.

"There's nothing I could possibly do to ever make up for the pain I've caused you..." he said repentantly. "And I have nothing to my name to offer. All I have is myself, my life. This time, I won't leave. This time, I'll protect you... Just please..."

Sasuke didn't finish his sentence. He only clutched onto Sakura tighter. She, in turn, embraced him back. Feeling all of the strength leave her, she fell to her knees, falling level with Sasuke. They embraced in silent tears, this time together.


	9. The World Out There

_Seven Years Later_

It's spring in Konoha. Tsunade surveyed the village from her office window. The village enjoyed continual peace in the past decade and right now it didn't look like that was going to change.

In the middle of her desk, was a worn out envelope with no return address and a post date from three years earlier. Inside was a single photo. It was heavily damaged, but she could still see the image clearly. It was a photo of Sakura, Sasuke, and an older looking Kaz. The three of them stood in front of a simple shack nestled in a forest she couldn't recognize. Kaz stood in front between his parents. He had the same expression on his face as Sasuke's. In fact, Kaz looked like pre-adolescent version of Sasuke. Sakura's smile was slight, but her eyes were bright as she stood there with her hand resting on Kaz's shoulder. Any way you looked at it, they looked like a family.

Tsunade thought about them often. The morning Sakura and Sasuke were set to leave the two announced that they were taking Kaz with them. Tsunade tried to reason with them about how unsafe that was, but deep down in her heart she was relieved. In her heart, she wanted them to be together.

She wondered if they were still alive and well. If not, she hoped they were happy even if it was only for a little while.

[ The End ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is abrupt. I was losing interest in the Naruto series in general while writing this and the time in between chapters were getting longer and longer. The result is less time spent on developing the story. Rather than leaving it hanging, I wanted to give it some kind of ending. Oddly enough, this was still one of my favorite Naruto stories to write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading to the end!


End file.
